Taming of the Wolf
by comptine
Summary: AU Aang likes Katara. Katara likes Aang, but Jet is marrying Katara. Azula likes Jet. Toph likes Sokka. Sokka likes Suki. Suki likes Zuko. And Zuko? He's just along for the ride.
1. A Night to Remember

OK, here it is,

The Taming of the Wolf

**Special Dedication: Nerf-or-Nothing**: HERE IT IS! HUZZAH!!!

Sorry it took so long!

I just realized something, A LOT of my fics start with someone at a party drinking something.

* * *

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

**A Night to Remember**

The night was young; couples were revolving slowly as the orchestra played and the night air wafted through the colossal open windows. I was sitting casually at the bar, a glass in my hand. I glanced over my shoulder at a girl standing in the middle of a crowd of boys. She was beautiful, a deep blue gown complimenting her frame.

And there I was, a mere commoner with a Title while she was a Princess.

The night was young and I felt brave, perhaps it was the fact I had a mask and that I had been spending most of my night near the bar.

"Princess, care to dance?" She turned; a fan rose covering her face except for her eyes.

Piercing blue looking for any ulterior motives, "I would love to." and flipped the fan closed and took my offered hand.

We waltz around the center of the room; I must've been smiling widely because she asked, "Why are you staring like that?"

It took me a moment to find my thoughts, and before I could answer her a man walked to us, arms crossed and a crown placed delicately on his head, "Princess Katara, who might this be?"

The King? I was in for it now.

She smiled mischievously, "I'm not sure, maybe he can tell you."

"Sir Aang." The name popped out before I could even think of lying.

The King raised his eyebrows, "I see, well 'Sir' Aang tell me what do you do?"

"I teach Bending your Majesty." I bowed slightly; I could see Katara's eyes sparkling with laughter.

Again the eyebrows were arched as though glued permanently, "Bending?"

I nod to affirm, and surprisingly the face broke into a smile, "That's wonderful! In fact, would you consider being the Princess's tutor?"

I almost choked on my breath, then I attempt to blabber out a response, "Umm sure...that is..."

And then I realized, saying no would screw me over.

Big Time.

I organized my mumbling and seal my fate with 5 words.

"It would be my honor."

That was the beginning of a long, horrible month.

* * *

**Omnipresent**

* * *

"Gallivanting she said...ha!" a girl sat at a table, ebony hair falling into her eyes while she played with her fork. To her left sat a young man, dark hair pulled back into a topknot with some rebellious pieces hung around his face. 

He grunted and refused yet another dance from a lovely young girl.

"Why don't you dance Princy?"

He opened his half closed eyes, the left one scarred, " and I told you not to call me that in public!"

She waved away his anger, "Whatever, want to dance?"

This was an odd question, he had known Toph his whole life, he could never see her as anything but a sister figure. He blushed small flames dancing at his fingertips.

"As friends." She added sensing his embarrassment, "People will stop asking you."

She had a point so her took her hand and they made their way to the floor.

They rotated slowly, Toph wincing slightly every downbeat.

"Zuko I swear if you step on my foot on more time…Zuko?" her partner was distracted oblivious to the fact that Toph had no shoes on and were much more vulnerable then the girl in slippers.

"Who's that?" Zuko wondered out loud.

Toph huffed slightly, "Blind here." _I mean it's not that hard! I just can't see! How hard is that to forget?_ she thought exasperatedly.

Zuko ignored the comment and whispered her directions, under her dress her bare feet sent out vibrations, right where Zuko had said was a boy and judging from the weight he was tall and gangly.

And had big feet.

"What does he look like?" Toph whispered, blind eyes following the vibrations.

"Dark hair and eyes…" he stopped and berated himself for not noticing before, "Toph, it's Prince Sokka."

She smiled crookedly, "A Prince you say?" a in a second Toph was out of Zuko's arms. He made his way quickly out of the dancers way, and looking around for his short friend.

A bark like laugh escaped from his, she was talking to Sokka.

He watched for a few more minutes, watching their lips move and Sokka's attitude getting less and less impressed with Toph's obvious ridiculing of him. In the end Sokka's mouth opened wider and he began waving his arms around before stomping away angrily.

Toph grinning widely joined Zuko at his table, "You saw?" she inquired slyly.

"Good job my friend. Good job." Before Toph could gloat further Zuko's Uncle came over, a traditional cup of tea in his hand.

"Iroh! I have seen you in a while." Toph stood and gave the old man a hug, "How have you been?"

"Fantastic! I also have some good news for the both of you!" he sat taking a sip of the jasmine, "we're staying at the Palace!"

"WHAT!?" Zuko's voice echoed around the room, the dancers game to a grinding halt, a few glasses were dropped and the violins made a horrible screeching noise, "Since when?! I thought my dad was taking me somewhere."

Iroh halted slightly, he knew his nephew was a devout subject of his father's, and Ozai took full advantage, "Yes, but he is taking…" Zuko knew who it was and ran from the room, leaving Iroh looking sad, "Azula…" he finished.

"We're both staying? What are my parents thinking?"

Iroh's mood lightened slightly, "Why Miss Beifong, they believe spending time at Court will civilize you."

The snort from her nose was heard all around the room.

"Then let the games begin."


	2. Guests

-

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

**Guests**

-

The next morning came quick, I had gone to bed right when the moon had reached it's high point in the sky. Last night came flooding back, and I checked the time. 11:30…crap, I'm supposed to greet the new guests in 30 minutes.

"MIYA!?" I threw of the covers and bended water from a nearby pot and washed my hair while my handmaid came it, she was short and big, but I loved her anyway, my mother died when I was younger, so she took the role.

"Yes Princess?" I was pulling on undergarments hopping one footed around the room while I attempted to get a sock on.

"A dress please!" she hurried off to my closet while I put my hair up in a bun and fit the silver tiara behind my ears. Miya came back quickly, a blue kimono in her hands, I pulled it on and she tied it at the back. It was a full body, with long sleeves a soft blue materiel with white trim. And the edges were delicate flowers in a deeper blue than the soft silk. It was secured with a blue cloth, just tight enough to halt my breathing, "How do I look?" I asked, twirling around, Miya when to my dresser and grabbed something.

"Don't forget this." She held out a necklace, my mother's engagement necklace, Miya put it on for me; I threw my arms around her neck,

"Thank you."

"No time to doddle, you're supposed to be there in 5 minutes, now run along." I nodded and waved a goodbye as I hurried

* * *

"Lady Suki." The tall man announced, I felt Sokka tense beside me,

"Suki!" I ran forward and hugged my long time friend, "It's good to see you!"

"You too!" she had grown taller in the last year, "Sokka!" she ran to hug him, while he blushed furiously.

The gi that she is wearing was a forest green with the exception of darker green streaks that run from her collar to the cuff of her sleeve and end by circling the edge. The sleeves themselves seemed to be tapering off at first, however, it then elongates at the cuff alone. The lower half of the garment was fanning out into a flair. Over her shoulder she had a stole of sorts it was a deep gold in color with a sea-foam green streak running down its middle.

Over all of it she sported an ornate wrap of sorts, the garment was outlined thickly in deep amber that made it stand out from the rest of her clothing. The majority of this wrap is a soft, pale gold. Her face is painted in the standard geisha white with the crimson shadow applied to the outer edges of her eyes. In her hair, we can see two golden ornaments. They cross at the midpoint and are holding her hair in place as well as drawing attention to her eyes.

"Princess Azula" she wore her customary crown, gold, intricately carven with a small gem in the middle. Her hair was down, but her bangs were still discernable; hanging next to her shiny, dangling earrings. Azula's necklace was also golden, matching her earrings and crown, each golden dangle holding a ruby. Her torso pieces looked a bit like the start of a battle uniform; firm and sharp, but elegant and regal. The crimson color of the top compliment the gold that also circled her waist. After a bit of bare stomach, a scarlet skirt started it's oval around her hips; the very first section of the skirt also holding the Fire Nation insignia in the beautifully sewn formal. Red wove around a yellow middle in the skirt, and the whole outfit complimented Azula's best features.

"Ah Princess Katara," she inclined her head respectfully and I returned it purely out of habit, "how nice to see you."

"You as well." I replied the language between us almost to formal.

"Baroness Mai."

Her hair was down; long and straight, as her jet black bangs fell just below her eyes smoothly. Mai's crimson collar peeked up through her small half-jacket, looking nice but not too formal. The half-jacket went down just below her chest; having a golden border with a black background. The black background held a tan pattern that made her outfit look a little less simple. The jacket sleeves went down to her elbows, the long-sleeved dress making up the difference. Her blood-red dress was long and made Mai look slim as it hugged her curves. In conclusion, Mai looked especially pretty, though her expressionless face had not changed over the past 2 years.

Zuko hugged her first and I saw Suki's eyes narrow, we all knew about her not-so-secret crush on the Prince.

"Lady Ty Lee."

Ty Lee's dress was simpler than her companions; it was a full-length Chinese dress. The sleeves ended by her shoulder showing off her perfectly toned arms. It was a pale pink silk that shimmered in the light. Dragons and Phoenixes were embroidered in a lighter silvery pink. It had one slit coming up the side of her leg and on her feet were a pair of slippers.

Her hair was in it's usual braid, and her bangs were pinned back by a silver lotus, her makeup was minimal wearing only blush and a bit of eyeliner.

"Ty Lee!" she was the only one I trusted out of the three of them. She cartwheeled over ignoring court rules and hugged me.

"Nice to see you!" I saw her mouth moving but the words were blocked.

Jet…Prince Jet had just entered, I didn't hear him being announced, and his hair was falling in charming brown eyes, one of those eyes winked at me and the blush made Ty Lee giggle.

"Princess Katara…" he said taking my hand.

"Prince Jet." I said curtsying slightly when I rose he kissed my hand.

"Enchanté"

-

I didn't see Jet again until later that night. I was sitting with Toph in the garden when he came sauntering over to us, "Miss Beifong, you mind if I steal her for a moment?" Toph consented and he led me to a balcony.

As the moon shined down on us he bent down on one knee and reached for something in his pocket.

"Katara…I've always liked you…a lot."

* * *

---A/N---

You may think things are moving to fast but Jet reaaaaaaaaaally wants to become King…


	3. First Lesson

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

**First Lesson**

-

"Jet I would love to marry you!" Katara said dreamily accepting the band he was holding.

He smiled his most charming smile, "And we shall be peaceful and worthy rulers of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes." They hugged and Jet was moving in for a kiss when a throat clearing interrupted him. King Hakoda was walking towards them, determination in every footfall.

"Prince Jet, I am ecstatic that you want to marry my Katara," he grinning but Katara knew something else was coming, "Though certain court rules state that the male of our family must marry first."

Katara exploded, "How can you say that!? Jet and I love each other! Isn't that enough?" to enforce her point she hugged Jet close.

Hakoda looked genuinely sorry but tradition held almost the same place in his heart as his daughter's wellbeing did, "I'm sorry Katara, you can only marry once Sokka finds his own wife, till then there is no wedding."

Surprisingly enough Jet bowed and said in his most charismatic voice, "Then we will wait." He kissed Katara's hand and made his way back inside. Katara glared at her father one last time and stormed off.

Hakoda took one look at the moon wishing more than anything his wife could be here, dealing with her little Princess.

-

_The next morning_

-

Katara was up and in what she trained in. Just her undergarments and her mother necklace, as she made her way over to one of the many training rooms in the palace she ran into Jet.

"Jet!" she had reaching for his hand but he didn't notice and just walked away without a word. Azula peeked out from behind a curtain, her hair slightly tousled and lipstick smeared, while Katara gazed longingly at his back

Unluckily enough a sweet Airbender had to deal with a pissed off Katara, he bowed to her when she entered and addressed her, "Princess Katara."

She grunted and they stood in silence, the room was made of wood with no windows so people couldn't see inside and to keep people getting distracted by the outside. A giant pool was in the middle was a clear blue and only knee length and perfect for a Waterbending lesson.

"So how much do you know?" Aang asked to break the silence.

Katara shrugged, "Not a lot I can move the water but that's it…"

"Show me." It was a command, here Aang was the teacher and the Princess was merely a student. She obeyed and breathing deeply assumed a Waterbending stance and slowly moved a stream of water around her before it splashed back into the water.

Aang approached Katara carefully, she didn't move but jumped back when Aang had moved behind her and grabbed her wrists.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded

Aang jumped as well and explaining quickly, "I'm just showing you a better stance." Katara couldn't help but smile at the Airbender's obvious embarrassment.

"Ok, just tell me next time, Ok?" she said returning to him. He nodded and silently berated himself for not asking her first, _She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now…_

Reached for her wrists her took them and moved them into a defensive pose right in front of her chest. He stepped back to admire his work.

"Good, I'm just going to teach you how to achieve better control of water." She nodded and he got into his own stance. Moving his arms a snake out water rose up and waved through the air, twisting and turning before returning elegantly to it's home, "Now you try!"

"Right…" Katara copied Aang's moves and though her snake was graceful but seemed to lose it will halfway through and splashed back into the water.

"That was amazing!" Aang exclaimed, it had taken him at least a week to do that.

She blushed, "It was nothing…"

"No, it was great…" he said rubbing the back of his head, black hair getting wet from his hands, "Really great."


	4. Who's Watching Who

A/N The Palace is in the South, but not so far that they only have one season; they have 4 distinct seasons, but are found on the island farthest South on the map. There are still four Nations.

In case you were wondering.

-

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter4**

Who's Watching Who

-

_2 weeks later…_

There were four main hallways, a hall dedicated to each of the elements.

The Fire wing held a sleeping Prince Zuko while his Uncle was enjoying a pleasant bath, a cup of tea never more than an arm's length away. The wing was more comfort that functionality, elegant rugs and curtains were found all around, everything in a black, yellow or the royal red of the Fire Nation nobility. It was only used as sleeping quarter's for guests so most people could be found lounging in the foyer, enjoying a cup of tea or the music being played by the ensemble of violins, harp and piano.

Princess Azula, Baroness Mai and Lady Ty Lee were in room, chatting animatedly while the other guests gave them a wide berth, Azula's reputation bringing up a barrier to outsiders.

The Earth corridor had a bare minimum of actually room; in reality it was a courtyard completely dedicated to nature and embracing Mother Earth, trees dotted the edges while people were found meditating or reading a book hidden under the shade of a tree. Birds of all kinds and plumage were kept in the garden giving the Earth a dash of color. The paved pathways were smooth courtesy of the Earth Kingdoms most elite Earthbenders. Toph Beifong was walking along the paths, enjoying the sun's warm touch while the even stone provided a crystal picture of her surrounding environment.

The Air Nomads did not want their contribution to be fancy sleeping quarters or merely a reason to show off the wealth of their nation like the Fire Nation. They built a library, the largest one in the Four Nations, while poems, legends, stories and histories from all over the world filled the rows and rows of shelves. Molding their element into the Library there were giant windows letting a breeze indoors and skylights filled with natural light gave the Library a warm and light feeling. Aang was sitting in an alcove, surrounded by books, reading quietly but the fact that the book in his hand was upside down gave an idea that he had other things on his mind.

The last was the grandest of all four, obviously enough. The Water Tribes and put all their skills into their section. Blues dominated the hallways, while the floor was made of a glass, a giant aquarium under the feet of the people, fish swan happily under them while people got to experience walking on water. In a certain room the glass moved up the wall, creating a giant tank where exotic fish could be seen in their natural environment. The beds were lined with the finest furs from their sister in the north, and great pelts with paintings on them hung on the walls so people could have a glimpse of the tribe's history.

The kitchens were also located in the Water passage filling the air with rosemary and other spices making the air pleasantly warm and soft.

Sokka could be found staring out his window at Suki while she spied on the sleeping Zuko.

Jet was talking to someone hidden from the rays of light and Aang was about to confront Katara.

Even after only knowing her for a few weeks he found himself falling for the soon-to-be married Princess. Life was like that for Aang, he never had a proper family and from what he does remember they weren't very loving. Katara was the opposite he saw her everyday and knew somewhere deep in his heart they were meant to be. Only one problem stood in the way of his fantasy.

Reality.

The reality that within the next month Katara was going to marry Prince Jet. What was Aang going to do?

* * *

Toph's Point of View

* * *

The Palace was big, even I had to admit it, but since there were no fancy guests or important people around the normally stuffy atmosphere had vanished replaced by a calm and laidback feel. My kind of place, my lady in waiting had allowed me to wear something casual, my Earthbending uniform made me feel more comfortable than any silk ever could. 

"Lady Toph!" I had felt the person following me but they were running now, heavy footfalls almost shattering my senses.

I stopped and turned to face the girl, from her voice I knew it was the Princess, I bowed slightly in greeting, "Sugar Queen."

She laughed slightly at the name I had given her, "Toph…how are you?"

I shrugged, "As good as I can be."

Katara sounded slightly exasperated; "It is impossible to get anything from you…"

I knocked the side of my head with a knuckle, "Stubborn as a rock." I folded my arms, "I heard about a certain engagement, with a certain Prince Jet." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

The heat burned off her cheeks, the crush she had had on the charming Prince of the Earth Kingdom was the secret that everyone knew.

"Maybe…look what he got me." She was doing something in front of my face and a few moments later I found a small band of gold in my hand.

"A ring?" I asked rhetorically, rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. It didn't feel like gold…it didn't seem as pure.

I mentioned this to Katara, who snatched it back immediately, "as if, Jet would never do something like that." Her heart quickens and the vibrations gave me the truth, Jet had done something like this, "Well, it doesn't matter, I'll never get to marry him. Sokka will only marry one girl and that's Suki!"

"Suki likes Zuko doesn't she?"I said motioning for Katara to join me under the branches of a willow.

Katara snorted, "Obsessed seems to be more of a proper word...anyway I've got to go! Lessons with Sir Aang, see you later Toph!"

I raised my arm in farewell and let my head fall against the bark, trying to ignore the vibrations of people, and slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

---A/N--- 

Water Tribe: Princess Katara and Prince Sokka

Earth Kingdom: Lady Toph Beifong, Prince Jet, and Lady Suki

Fire Nation: Prince Zuko, General Iroh, Princess Azula, Baroness Mai and Lady Ty Lee

Air Nomads: Sir Aang


	5. How Bad?

-

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

**How Bad?**

-

"Aang how badly do you want to marry Katara?" Zuko asked almost angrily, he was finished with the constant drama on the other boy.

The Airbender had a look of complete determination, "More than anything."

"Are you willing to sacrifice anything?!"

"Yes SIR!"

Zuko was satisfied, "Then follow me, I'll talk you through the plan while we walk." Zuko strode out of the room Aang following right behind.

"It's a simple matter really, all we need to do is have someone court Sokka. Someone who will do it for money."

Aang interrupted, "Isn't that a bit heartless?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks causing Aang to bump into him, "What did I _just_ ask you?"

Aang gripped his fists, "Right, anything."

Zuko started walking again, "I know the perfect girl." They had made it to the Earth Kingdom courtyard. Toph Beifong was sleeping peacefully under a tree, "Toph Beifong! I have a proposition for you!" Zuko yelled across the yard causing several birds to fly up into the air.

A pale eye creaked open and she stretched yawning obnoxiously, "What is it Flambé?"

"About 1000 gold pieces."

Without skipping a beat Toph bended her way over to Aang and Zuko.

"Do tell." She said smiling impishly.

"Ok here's the plan," he motioned for them to move in closer to block the plan leaking out, "We'll get Jet, to pay Toph to date Sokka while convincing Jet that he'll marry Katara."

A stunned silence followed, "That sounds just crazy enough to work…"

"No Twinkle Toes, it's a very bad plan, how are you going to marry Katara as a result of this oh-so-brilliant plan?"

"Well I'd like to see you come up with something better! Zuko challenged, flames igniting in his palms.

"Easy. First we need to find out how much Katara likes Aang." Zuko and Aang stared stupidly, giving Toph the opportunity to flick them both on the forehead, "Because, if she doesn't like Aang the whole plan is one, big, stupid, mess."

"Ah." Aang said, realization overcoming the stupid look.

"So here's the _real_ plan." By the time she had finished explaining every detail of the plan the sun had set.

"Remember, be in place at the ball tonight." She ran off but called over her shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll talk to Suki!"

"I'll talk to Jet." Zuko yelled back, wondering how he was going to convince him to hand over 1000 gold pieces.

Aang and Zuko walked back to the main room, where 4 doors lead to different sections of the Palace. Zuko waved a goodbye and made his way to the Fire hallway until Aang called, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

Zuko stopped and thought for a moment.

"No, but it'll make the night interesting." Zuko left leaving a fretting Aang to his own device.

-

* * *

Yes. This chapter was extremely short, but the next one's going to be really long...

Avatard's Honor


	6. Success

**A/N: switches between Katara and Toph's POVs starts with Katara's. I know it's hard to follow but it's the only way I could make it work, so my deepest apologies.**

* * *

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

**Success**

-

The room was brightly lit, small torches around the edges giving the whole room a warm feeling. People dance, drink and eat while chatting happily about who-knows-what. An ensemble of sumki horns serenades the room while I stand in a corner, daintily sipping at my drink.

"So, Katara, are you enjoying the party?" someone asks me from behind. I turn around and find Prince Zuko looking bored.

"I guess, I mean…it's fun…" a lie, I haven't danced once, Jet had one dance with Azula before they disappeared.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Do you like Aang?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said were you enjoying the party?"

"Wait…what?"

-

"So Suki, are you in?"

"Definitely, and you're sure Zuko will eat lunch with me?"

"I've got his word."

"Deal." We shook hands and Suki wandered over to Sokka and started talking to him. Sokka's heartbeat rose, which was perfect. I send out vibrations, Aang's in a corner and Zuko's talking to Katara. All was going according to plan.

"Cue music." I muttered and immediately it started a very slow song. Even from here I could hear Sokka ask Suki to dance, which she gladly accepted, and they swept together to the centre of the room.

-

"Well…I'm sure you'd love to dance."

"Yeah…" I looked at him, "are you asking me?"

"No." He says shortly, "I'm asking you something else."

I cross my arms feeling a bit tired, "well what is it?"

Zuko takes a deep breath in as if he's building dramatic tension, "Do you like Aang?"

"Of course I like him! He's my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant."

-

"Why is Suki blindfolding my brother?" I ask to Zuko as Suki ties a ribbon around my brother's head.

"Katara," Zuko grabs me by the shoulders almost shaking me back and forth, "Just answer the question!"

-

Suki taps her foot twice on the ground, that's my signal. I walk towards Suki and Sokka, Sokka's heart is beating quickly while he leans in, and Suki on the other hand is slowly leaning away, her heartbeat normal.

-

"What question?" I say while Zuko starts shaking me back and forth with every word.

"Do. You. Like. Aang?"

-

When I'm two feet away from Suki and Sokka, Suki lets go and I take her place.

-

"Well," I say and when I look around to see if anybody is close I see Toph and Sokka, doing the unthinkable, "Oh my Tui."

-

I have to admit Sokka's lips are surprisingly soft. After a few seconds he removes his lips from mine, smiling slyly. His hand leaves the small of back for a moment and then I hear the 'whoosh' of fabric through the air as he rips off the blindfold.

"Toph?" he asks lamely.

"The one and only."

-

"Sokka?!" I almost yell, I wiggle out of Zuko's grasp and run over to Toph and Sokka who are still frozen with their arms around each other, "Toph?"

Toph was casual as she smiled at me, "Yes Katara?"

"I didn't know you guys were together!"

* * *

A/N

Are Toph and Sokka really together?

Does Katara like Aang?

Will Zuko ever stop beating the bush and be a man?

Find out soon!


	7. Date?

Taming of the Wolf

Chapter 7

Date?

-

_Two weeks later…_

Sokka stood in front of Toph's door, pacing away from it before turning on his heel and standing in front of it again. _Should I knock? Should I leave her alone? We need to spend time, but do I really want to wake her up? _The thoughts went round and round in Sokka's head until a tired voice called him through the door, "Sokka, I'll be out in a second but stop pacing!"

"Sorry." He leaned on the wall and crossing his arms.

Toph came out a few minutes later, stretching, "'Morn." She yawned.

"Yeah." He said awkeardly and started walking away, Toph catching up quickly.

"So you've calmed down?" Toph asked. Sokka was in a state since the incident, barely coming out of his room for two weeks, "I'm sorry about that."

He sighed, "Doesn't matter now. But I appreciate the apology."

They walked in silence, Toph still yawning occasionally as they winded through the hallways, servant bowing to them every few minutes, "Sokka?" Toph suddenly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah Toph?"

"Are you really cool with us being a couple?" a hand reached into her pocket, closing around a coin as a pang of guilt serge through her.

"I guess…" he sat down on a couch, the had reached the Fire Nation wing of the Palace, "I mean, it's not like Suki's into me…I've kinda realized that."

Toph sat down beside him, unsure of what to say to comfort him. Zuko, who came running into the room, diving between them, "Shhhhh", cut her words short. He put a finger to his lips as Sokka was about to ask him what the hell he was doing.

Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Yue all came through a door, looking aroused and pissed at the same time, Suki noticed Toph and Sokka first and yelled, "Have you seen Zuko?"

"No!" Toph called back immediately, "I'm blind!"

"Did you see him Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Yeah!" Zuko cringed, "He went that-a-way!" Sokka pointed to the kitchens. The girls, fighting, all ran towards the water Tribe corridor.

"Thank you." Zuko muttered, sitting up, his hair sticking up in odd places, "You don't know what they would've done to me if they had found me."

"I think I can guess." Sokka said, looking at the girls' retreating backs.

"Well I have to go find somewhere better to hide. Sorry for interrupting your date."

"Date?" Toph choked out as Zuko stood up and snuck away through a window.

Zuko's head looked through the window, "Yeah, you guys look nice together."

The silence now was nothing like the one before. Sokka and Toph were both staring open mouthed where Zuko's head had disappeared. A blush was flaring on Toph's face as she turned away from Sokka, standing up and starting towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Um."

"Don't go." Sokka said, standing up and casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "If Zuko says this is a date, then let's make it a date!"

So they had their date. By the end of it, when the moon had risen in the sky, Sokka was kind enough to drop Toph off at her room. They stood, Toph against the door, Sokka staring at her, "So, thanks for the date I guess." Toph said, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"No problem." Sokka took her hand, "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Toph looked up at him. Sokka brought her hand to his lips, making Toph blush harder.

"Goodnight." Sokka said as he walked away, Toph let a small smile show through her blush.


	8. Midnight Meeting

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 8**

**Midnight Meeting**

-

"Zuko. Psssst…Zuko!" a hand whipped out, pulling Zuko into an alcove. It was the middle of the night and Zuko was walking through the library, not being able to find dreams that night.

Fire lit at his fingertips and threw the person into relief. Aang was holding a finger to his lips. "Aang!"

"Shhhhhhhhh." He hissed, pulling Zuko deeper into the library. 

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, ripping his arm out of Aang's grip.

"I need some advice."

"Well what is it? I don't have all day."

"It's night."

"Aang!"

"Right. Sorry. Anyway advice right, you're good with the ladies right?"

"No."

"Great." Aang said, obviously not listening to Zuko at all. "So I need advice."

"Oh really? I would_never_ have guessed."

"So there's this girl, right?"

"Katara?"

"Yeah, and I need to know if she likes me."

"Aang, can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No!"

"If you are having second thoughts?"

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know!"

"Aang, we did so much so you could get with Katara. We fooled Sokka, screwed Jet over and pretty much went against every tradition this tribe stands for. And you're having second thoughts?" Zuko rubbed his temples while Aang sand against a bookshelf. "Okay so what have you and Katara been doing these past few weeks?"

"Training, spending time together, laughing…and…"

"And?"

"Well a few days ago…she kissed me."

"I'm going to bed."

"So you think she likes me?"

"Yes Aang, using my infinite wisdom, I can say Katara likes you. Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe likes Sir Aang of the Air Nomads. I, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation am now going to bed."

"Thanks Zuko!" Aang gave him a hug and ran away, almost skipping.

"Weird kid." Zuko yawned, and wandered back to the Fire Nation corridor.

As Zuko walked out of he could've sworn he saw two amber eyes gleam briefly in the moonlight.

* * *

"Sokka. What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I had a nightmare…" he said sheepishly, rolling out her bed before Toph could punch him.

"We better go, someone could be here any minute, and I really don't want to be caught like this."

"Good point."

Sokka and Toph walked down to the kitchens, joking loudly and greeting everyone with a enthusiastic "Good morning!"

"Sokka?" a cool voice asked from a hallway.

"I'll catch up later Toph." Sokka gave her shoulder a small squeeze before following the voice. "Azula?"

"Yes." She was lying on a couch, a hand beckoning Sokka forward. "Come sit. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing just thought you might like to know that Toph is being paid to date you." Ty Lee and Mai walked by, waving to Azula. "Ciao."

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

A/N

Ahh dialogue how I loooooooove thee :D


	9. Not a Dream

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 9**

**Not a Dream**

-

Aang was standing in the training room, waiting for Katara to return from her meeting with her brother. The door swung open violently and Katara came stomping in.

"You bastard!" Her right arm swung in an arc, sending a wave of water at him. Caught off guard the wave knocked Aang to the ground. With her left hand she froze the young Airbender in place.

"Katara? What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"You paid Toph! To Date! Brother!" Katara's words were short. Barely sentences because she was so angry. Without another word she swept out of the room by but paused in the doorway to say, "I can't believe I actually liked you." And she slammed the door.

"Dammit. Dammit." Aang started his monotone, wacking his head on the bed of ice with each word.

* * *

"Sokka! You're going to have to come out of your room soon!"

"I'm never coming out! You were in on it to!"

"Listen, it doesn't matter if I was in on it or not, the point is you have to come out of your room!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! Rot away for all I care." Zuko stomped away from Sokka's door. This was a job for Katara, not for him.

Zuko knocked on her door, it swung open and he poked his head inside, "Hey Katara, Sokka's…What the hell?"

Katara and Jet were making out. Zuko was just lucky enough to stumble upon them. Katara glared at him. "Zuko! What the hell!"

"What do you mean what the hell! You're making out with Jet! Where's your sense of privacy!"

"Zuko, this is my room!"

"Right. I'll just be going now."

"Zuko wait!"

"What is it?"

"Tell my father the wedding is back on! I'm marrying Jet."

"Erk."

Zuko closed the door, went to room, fell of his bed, covering his head with a pillow. "This is all a dream. I will wake up and everything will be back to normal. I will be in my bed, back in the Fire Nation. 5…4…3…2…1" he looked up.

"Zuko. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey Zuko."

"Hello Zuko."

"Hey mister Grumpy Pants."

"Suki? Yue? Mai? Ty Lee? What are you guys doing in my bed!"

* * *

"Sokka…"

"Zuko I already told you. I'm not coming out."

"It's not Zuko."

"Aang?"

"Guess again."

"Jet?"

"C'mon I don't sound that much like a guy."

"I know it's you. I just want to imagine that it's not you."

"Well I'm feeling pretty real."

"Please just go away."

"Sokka this is ridiculous. Your sister's wedding is tomorrow, you're going to have to come out at one point or another."

"Just go. I never want to talk to you again."

"Goodnight then Sokka."

"Night Toph."

"I'll see you at the wedding?"

No response.


	10. Wedding Blues

**Taming of the Wolf**

**Chapter 10**

**Wedding Blues**

-

"Do you, Prince Jet, take Princess Katara to your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The wedding was grand to say the least. Placed outside in the Earth Kingdom courtyard everything was dressed with blues and greens. Katara and Jet were already standing at the altar. Sokka and Zuko stood behind Jet his 'best-men' Aang was suspiciously missing. Toph was sitting in the crowd, being not even asked to be a bridesmaid so Suki, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula all stood behind Katara.

"And do you, Princess Katara, take Prince Jet to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"If anybody objects to this joining of these two people then speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Hold on."

"Aang! No wait…" Katara looked around at her bridesmaids. "That wasn't Aang. That was one of you."

The entire crowd had gone silent.

"Suki?"

"No, I'm into Zuko."

"Ty Lee?"

"No, I like the Fire Nation Prince."

"Mai…nevermind."

"Ouch."

"Azula?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, it was I. I object to these blah, blah, blah." Azula dropped her flowers and walked over to Jet. "Kiss me."

He did. The crowd 'Ohhed' and Katara stood there open-mouthed.

"Well screw this place." Said Zuko. "Toph, I now believe is your chance."

"Thanks Princess." She said, punching him in the shoulder. Toph stood up and walked over to Sokka, who was looking like he was about to strangle something. "C'mon Sokka, let's just go over here for a minute. Let Katara sort them out."

"Toph," Sokka sat down at a bench, turning his back on her, "I really don't want to hear what you have to say.

In the background Katara could be heard yelling. "I know Sokka, but I have to talk to you."

"Well make it quick," he snapped, "I'm going to have a few angry sister to comfort in a few minutes."

"I'll take as long as it takes to convince you." Toph took the seat beside him, perched on the edge, letting her toes drag across the ground. "Sokka, I know what I did was not exactly noble, hell I was only in it for the money."

"You're not doing a good job convincing me."

"That's because you didn't let me finish. I was only in it for the money, until I started spending time with you. You were funny, goofy and didn't treat me like I blind. You treated me like I could function on my own. I've really liked the past few weeks and I'd hate to lose you just because of something stupid I did for Twinkle Toes and Princess. So I guess what I'm trying to do is apologize."

There was another silence, filled with Katara's waterbending coming from the altar and Azula's lightningbending. "I guess I accept your apology."

"Really?"

"But," he held up a single finger, "You must be my slave and my first command as your master is that you must call me Lord Sokka, Ruler and Commander of Southern Water Tribe The Great."

"Counteroffer: How bout I don't bury you fifty feet in the ground?"

"Counteroffer accepted."

The End

* * *

A/N

Yes abrupt ending, but I am so done with this story. It was fun to but it was really OOC and below my normal quality.


End file.
